My family is good
by Yoquit07um0to
Summary: Familia. A Gregory le gustaba esa palabra. De hecho, le gustaba cualquier palabra que estuviera tomada de la mano con las palabras calidez, amor y cariño. Y no solo eso. No. Amaba, en los sentidos retóricos, sus significados. Le gustaba pensar que...


Y es, en momentos y situaciones como esta, que puedo disfrutar de causarle un gran trauma al lector, o quien chingados se haya metido aquí, para plantearle la situación que, ni en sus más 'húmedos' sueños, se hubiera imaginado.

No, no es nada pornoso, pinché pajero. Si venias a eso ya te puedes ir.

Como sea. Advertencia (porque no quiero a ningún maldito hater, aquí) la siguiente historia que vas a leer contiene: ¶.- Muerte de personaje, ¶.- AU (un extraño AU), ¶.- Violencia leve (es más, creo que ni eso), ¶.- Y una sorpresa si lees con atención la historia, pinche pajero.

los personajes que "robe" para esta historia son de Matt Stone y Trey Parker (Creo que era el). En pocas palabras es propiedad de; :genius: South Park, daaaah~

* * *

Familia. Familia es, según el diccionario o cualquier fuente de consulta, una composición de varias personas con un mismo apellido o sangre, que conviven entre sí creando un ambiente agradable y cálido, estrechando los lazos sanguíneos o cariñosos que los unen.

A Gregory le gustaba esa palabra. De hecho, le gustaba cualquier palabra que estuviera tomada de la mano con las palabras calidez, amor y cariño. Y no solo eso. No. Amaba, en los sentidos retóricos, sus significados. Le gustaba pensar que su familia gozaba de ese significado, es más, que hasta era una palabra que le quedaba corta.

Así sería y así fue. Y, de cualquier modo, no dudaba en que lo volvería a ser. No dudaba en que sus papás dejarían de insultarse con palabras tan bajas en el sentido de la racionalidad humana. No dudaba en que su papá no volvería a pegarle a su mamá, y en su lugar le obsequiaría un ramo de flores, de nuevo, solo que esta vez prometiendo, a cumplir en la realidad, que no le volvería a levantar la mano para llamarle como una de esas mujeres que solía llevar a narices de su mamá.

Él era feliz. Oh, si. Le bastaba con tener a sus papás y hermanita con él, él sabía que no todos los niños de su edad podían gozar de este privilegio. Por eso, siempre que tenía la oportunidad, le decía a ambos cuanto los quería, mientras ellos no paraban de soltar extraños sonidos en su cama matrimonial, o cualquier cuarto de la casa.

Como todo niño, tenía berrinches, lo consideraba normal, lo que no lo consideraba como tal, era el hecho de que su papá le propinara a su madre un golpe solo por decirle que fuera a trabajar, o a su mamá; por decirle a su papá que todo era su culpa por ser niña, o mariquita (no recuerda con exactitud el apodo). Y lo que de verdad lo obligaba a usar el mismo lenguaje que sus progenitores, era cuando ellos decidían dejarse en paz he ir por su hermanita y él, como si la verdadera culpa la tuvieran los seres que ellos mismo crearon. Claro que él no veía muy bien el verdadero problema, él creía que era por una calificación que saco mal, o por que su hermanita no levanto sus juguetes, el punto... Es que ellos también sufrían el mismo daño que ambos padres se provocaban entre si.

Gregory se consideraba un buen hermano mayor. Siempre, que podía, defendía a su hermanita recibiendo, el mismo, el mayor daño a diferencia de la menor. ¿Porque? Simple. Porque odiaba oír los llantos de su hermana, ni siquiera soportaba un sollozo, nunca se permitiría oír la cascada, apenas y ser permite escuchar el arrollo. Oh, pero no siempre es así. Como hermano mayor tenía celos, por supuesto, y el, siendo un niño inmaduro, también quería de la atención que su mamá le otorgaba a su hermanita.

Karen podía ser una de las personas a las que más quería, no había que dudarlo, pero cuando había una pelea entre los dos, en las cuales era evidente quien era el perdedor, el no permitía que su mami mimara a quien la empezó, dejándole a él la culpa.

"Maldita mocosa" era uno de los "tacos" que se había permitido soltar en murmullos, cuando la inminente necesidad de querer hacerle lo mismo, que sus padres se hacen entre si, había llegado a su mente para vengarse de ella. Porque no. Él NO quería llegar a ese extremo, la máxima agresión física que se había permitido era arrancarle un pelo de la cabeza, ignorando el gemido de dolor que llegaba a soltar.

Así que si, se consideraba un bueno hermano mayor por no llegar a eso. Por no llegar a los golpes ni a los insultos, los cuales, sabia, muchos de sus amigos lo hacían entre sus hermanos o primos. El podía resistir porque, y se lo repite: "Nunca se permitiría oír la cascada, apenas y soporta escuchar el arrollo."

Aunque... Aun recuerda, no con exactitud, eso es cierto, cuando su familia dejo de ser cálida, un día que su papá volvió de trabajar.

Lucia enojado y cansado, y como buen niño que quería ser, decidió que la mejor forma de recibir a un padre cansado era con un abrazo con mucho cariño. Su papá lo recibió bien, hasta ahí todo normal, pero, como su hermanita también era una niña celosa, decidió hacer lo mismo. Gregory no vio problema en eso, hasta le pareció buena la idea.

"Mientras más abrazos a papi mejor." Había dicho con inocencia, viendo como su hermana lo abrazaba... Pero como su papá la arrojaba con brusquedad al piso, llamando la atención de su mamá.

"¡¿Porque hiciste eso?!" Le reclamó con ira, levantándola del piso.

"¡Oh, pues lo siento!, ¡¿Es que no puedo tocar a mi hijastra?!" Todo era confuso a sus ojos, la reacción de su madre había cambiado repentinamente, ya no parecía tener ira o enojo... Parecía una mezcla entre sorpresa y miedo.

"¿Cómo lo... ?"

"... Sé?, ¿Crees que soy tan estúpido como tu, puta?..." Y así siguió, así empezó, así fue como su familia se volvió fría he insensible.

Recuerda, o escucha. Cuando su papá llega a casa. No lo abraza, o al menos no como antes, de igual forma y de una u otra se a acostumbrado a eso.

"No importa, lo quiero y el a mi" se repite cuando ve una pequeña señal de afecto de su papá.

El caso, es que a veces siente que su papá no lo considera su hijo, y no, no lo dice porque cuando llega muy raro y huele feo empieza a gritar: "¡Puta!, ¡Ya te he dicho que no voy a mantener niños que no son míos!" Mientras los señala a Karen y a él. El sabe que ese hombre rubio de ojos azules es su papá y, esta seguro, este mismo sabe que ese niño con mismas características es su hijo, pero parece dudarlo.

Ahora, si hablamos de características; no duda que su papá siempre se enoje cuando ve a su hermanita.

"Debe recordarle mucho a abuelito." Se decía.

Karen siempre le pareció una hermanita especial, muy parecida a un compañero suyo, si le dejaban opinar. A veces, cuando iba a casa de su amigo Chris, solía ver al papá del mismo. Sin duda... Era muy parecido a su hermanita, en el aspecto físico.

"¿Chris, porqué tienes ese color de ojos?" Se había aventurado a preguntar, un día cualquiera, cansado de tener que escuchar una platica en voces fuertes de sus papás. Ese día, por suerte, Karen también había podido irse con el a pasar la noche en casa de su amigo.

"Porque mi mamá así los tiene." Le había contestado, indiferente, siguiendo en su dibujo.

"Ahh... ¿Y porqué tienes ese color de cabello?" Insistió, interesando.

"Porque así lo tiene mi papá." Corto, terminando de dibujar una pala sobre un montón de tierra, mostrándolo con orgullo a su amigo.

Claro que Gregory le aplaudió por tal obra de arte, pero también sentía que con la platica algo no le quedaba del todo claro.

Ese día, a Gregory se le hizo muy curioso el aspecto físico de su hermanita y el suyo, pues era muy raro. Gregory no sabia nada sobre eso que los adultos llamaban "genética", se oía doloroso pero inquietante en muchos sentidos, como si por medio de esa palabra se descubriera el origen de muchas cosas.

"¿Mamá... Porqué mi hermanita tiene el pelo y los ojos café, y yo soy rubio con los ojos azules?"

"¿Eh?"

Por ese día, su papá y mamá se habían quedado en cama, dentro de su cuarto, haciendo esos extraños ruidos que molestaban mucho a Gregory. Cuando sintió que por fin habían acabado, decidió entrar y hacerle esa pregunta que se le había quedado en la mente luego de irse de la casa de Chris.

"Si, ¿porque Karen es de pelo café y yo rubio?"

"Porque tu saliste a tu papá. Y tu hermana a tu abuelo." Le contesto con desgano, mientras se cubría, aun más, con las sabanas. "Ahora vete, no vaya a ser que despiertes a tu papá."

Y listo, esa respuesta fue suficiente, en ese momento, para satisfacer su curiosidad. Se retiró del cuarto, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a su mamá y decirle cuanto la quería, obteniendo un "Vete ya, maldita sea" en el proceso.

Gregory quiere mucho a Karen, a su mamá y a su papá. Pero no entiende porque su papá siempre tiene que llegar apestoso, a medio caerse y con la ropa casi rota. Es algo de los adultos no que no comprendía. Claro, entendía que su mamá siempre lo perdonara por hacer algo malo, pues siempre le llevaba flores para arreglarlo, pero en días como esos, cuando volvía como un vagabundo, se decía a si mismo que hubiera sido mejor que su mamá no lo hubiera perdonado.

Seguía ese tema, aun no lo entendía, se suponía que su mamá le había dicho que Karen era como su abuelito y el como su papá... Entonces, ¿porqué su papá aun gritaba cosas como: "¡Esa no es mi hija!" Y "¡No tengo porque pagar por ti, ni siquiera se si llevas mi sangre!"? Era confuso, y eso lo enojaba, lo enojaba tanto que le daban ganas de irse de ese sitio, llevarse a Karen y su mamá para que no tuvieran que soportar a un borracho, porque así se les decía, como ese.

 _"¡Puta, tráeme una cerveza!"_

 _"¡Primero, no seas un maldito flojo que se la pasa tirado en el sofá!"_

 _"¡Carajo, ya no me respetan ni en mi puta casa!"_

 _"¡¿Respetarte?! ¡¿A ti?! ¡¿Quién?!"_

Una y otra vez. Puta has esto, puta has aquello, puta tráeme esto, puta chúpate esto, ¿En todo tenía que decirle a su mamá puta, acaso? ¿No podían ser una familia normal como la de Chris? No, no, no debía ni pensar en ello, el amaba- ¡NO! El AMA a su familia. Debía pensar en las cosas buenas, no en los momentos en donde su papá lo jalaba del brazo para golpearlo a el, en lugar de su madre. Debía pensar en momentos como en el que su papá volvía del trabajo y lo levantaba como si estuviera volando, cuando no llegaba tan cansado.

¿Y qué tal esa cena en familia que tuvieron sus papás y los papás de su amigo? Su papá lucia muy feliz y sonriente, podría jurar que en esa cena su mamá estaba muy contenta... No como la ultima cena familiar, donde solo se dedicaba a tomar esa extraña sustancia y decir incoherencias, al igual que su mamá.

Ya se lo había dicho; "Mis papás se quieren, solo están pasando por una etapa difícil"

Y es ahí donde se preguntaba, ¿cuánto más duraría esta etapa? No están en la guerra como para seguir peleando en bandos opuestos, sin contar que al final se arreglaban, volvían y se volvían a pelear. Era estúpido, si, había usado un taco mayor, pero no lo soportaba, no soportaba más todo eso. Casi siempre se iba, junto con su hermana, a la casa de su amigo, pidiendo asilo por esa noche, podría decirse que esa ya era como su segunda casa... Y, posiblemente, la primera muy pronto.

"Karen... Karen... ¡Karen!" La zarandeaba y susurraba a su oído, haciendo el menor ruido para que sus padres no se dieran cuenta de la presencia de ambos, en un intento de despertarla para poder irse.

Oh, si. Esta harto. No aguanta más todo eso, menos ahora... Que ya sabe porque se crean todos esos sonidos, que se ha dado cuenta de la verdad. Podría decir que no entendía nada de lo que discutieron sus padres delante de él, ni que sabia que era eso que su papá insertaba dentro de su mamá encima del sofá, bajo los potentes gritos de dolor de Karen, por una cortada en la mano, causada por una nueva borrachera de su papá. Es más, podría decir que no entendió la frase que lo había dejado en estado de shock toda la noche que sus papás estuvieron haciéndolo en diferentes partes de la casa, bajo la mirada de ambos.

 _"¡Ni se te ocurra-!"_

 _"¡Karen ni siquiera tiene parentesco con tu abuelo, no es mi hija, es hija del gordo padre de tu amigo. Y si quieres saber... Tal vez ni tu eres mi hijo, ¿cierto, puta?!"_

Tantos años... Cuatro desde que su hermanita nació, sumándole tres en los que todo eso empezó a suceder. Él lo entendía, ya tenía diez, después de todo.

"¿Q-qué... Qué pasa, Gregie?" Era su contestación, adormilada, tallándose el ojo con la manita vendada, en un intento por quitarse las lagañas y cataratas acumuladas.

"Ven, mete tus cosas en la mochila"

"¿A dónde vamos?" Había empezado a meter sus cosas, aun hablando en susurros y murmullos pequeños.

"¿Recuerdas... Recuerdas cuándo te conté que todo se arreglaría?" La pequeña asintió, prestándole toda la atención, con la esperanza de que su respuesta fuera la misma pregunta sin interrogativas. "Bueno... Todo se va a arreglar." La pequeña hizo una sonrisa que le rompió el corazón.

Y es que... Era cierto, todo se iba a arreglar, no iba a permitir que sus padres (si es que todavía podía llamarlos así) siguieran tratándolos de esa manera. ¿Su papá no quería lidiar con dos mocosos que no eran suyos? ¡Bien! A el le importaba la mayor mierda del mundo. De igual forma su "mami" no hacia nada por evitarlo.

Oh, no, no, no. Claro que no, el no iba a llevar a su hermanita a suicidarse, ni siquiera el iba a hacerlo, pero, si debía ser sincero... No tenía la menor idea de que iba a hacer.

No podía ir a su "segunda casa", ¿porqué? Ya no la veía como tal, lo único que veía era a dos adultos que les mintieron a tres niños. Y su amigo... A el no lo culpaba de nada, lo impugnaba de cualquier error cometido por su grasoso padre. De hecho, de no ser por su amigo, el hubiera empezado a actuar como su padre en la primera provocación de este. Ya hasta estaría tomando esa sustancia que bebe su papá.

Pero, volviendo al tema de huida. No tenía nada, claro que el era soberbio como toda persona, había planeado robarle a su papá novecientos dólares de la cartera, mientras este lo hacía con su mamá en el baño. Con mayor razón no volvería, eso implicaba ganarse una muerte segura.

"¿Lo tienes todo?" La pequeña asintió, saliendo delante de él por un pedazo de pared roto dentro de su armario.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Preguntó, entusiasmada con la idea de que todo volviera a ser como antes.

"Primero... Vamos a la casa de Chris. De ahí, ya veremos."

A Gregory le hubiera gustado que, de verdad, hubieran ido allí, pero no. No quería llegar a pedirle asilo a un hombre "malo", pues así lo considera. No importa el hecho de que ese hombre fuera el mejor padre que hubiera visto, hasta el momento, no importa que le hubiera dado comido a su hermana y él los días que no soportaban los gritos de sus padres, ni tampoco importa que les hubieran dado momentos que solo tu propia familia debe darte.

No, no le importaba todo eso, pues, él considera, por su culpa su familia esta muerta. Es pequeño, aun no entiende muchas cosas. Si. Pero sabe que su mamá quiere mucho a su papá, tanto, que sería incapaz de darle besos a otro que no fuera su papá, lo sabe, o espera creerlo, sinceramente ya no sabe que pensar de sus papás, solo eso tiene asegurado.

Sabe que el papá de su amigo tiene a su propia mamá, para darle besos y hacer eso que hacen los papás, por lo cual no entiende, ¿porqué su mamá? ¿Porqué no la que ya tiene, mejor? Tal vez el papá de su amigo también se peleo con su mamá, pero entonces, ¿porque se les ve tan alegres cada vez que van a esa casa? ¿Es que, acaso, los únicos que deben sufrir por ello son sus papás? Pues si es eso, la familia de su amigo es horrible, dejando el dolor para sus papás, en lugar de compartir. Sin duda, no irán a esa casa.

Gregory desea, con toda la poca esperanza que aún le queda, que hasta ahora sólo lleven unos pasos lejos de su hogar... Pero no, ni siquiera se encuentran cerca de alguna casa, se han alejado demasiado como para poder observar alguna luz hogareña. "Mientras ellos no estén, todo bien" Se decía de forma egoísta, sin tomar en cuenta a la pobre niña que tiembla bajo suyo.

Porque en esos momentos, lo único que quería era alejarla de ese ambiente, poder ir a un lugar donde ambos estén bien, sin el miedo de que su papá llegara con el cinturón, o una botella vacía, a pegarles por no ser suyos.

Y es aquí donde piensa... ¿Donde podrían ir en esos momentos?

¿La casa de tío Stan? No, como le había contado su mamá que era seguramente llamaría a sus padres y ¡PUM!... Al diablo todo lo que llevan hasta ahora.

"Gregory"

¿Y qué tal donde el señor Leopold? Su papá... Ah, su papá, debió recordarlo. No. Ni pensar en el.

"Gregory"

Pero... ¿Y si iban a la casa del señor Damien? Su mamá y ese hombre se llevaban bien, podrían pedirle asilo esa noche y por la mañana podrían irse a otro sitio donde vivir... Pero-

"¡Gregory!" Había gritado por tercera vez su hermana, matando una posibilidad de sitio de hospedaje en su camino a una mejor vida.

Se podría decir que, con el estrés acumulado en su cabeza, esto hizo a Gregory explotar, pues así fue.

"¡¿Qué quieres, puta?!" Puta... Había llamado a su hermanita menor, la persona que más quería, por el apodo y sobrenombre que su padre más usaba en su madre. Intentado rectificar su error, viendo como había dejado a su hermana, intento enmendar eso. "¡Ah, no, Karen... Yo-!"

"¡Cállate!" Había exclamado con la voz rota, hastiada de volver a oír esa palabra. "¿Crees que... No se que significa esa palabra?, yo he estado creciendo contigo, Gregory. Tengo frío, hambre, me duele mi mano, la cabeza... Solo..." En un intento por consolarla, viendo las pequeñas gotas que empezaban a correr por sus mejillas, se decidió por envolverla en un abrazo que le transmitiera calor. "¡Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes!, ¡Quiero que mi mami y papi vuelvan a la normalidad!, ¡Ya no quiero que peleen, Gregie!, ¡Quiero a mi familia devuelta!"

"Yo lo se... Yo lo se."

'Odio oír la cascada caer, apenas y soporto escuchar el arrollo'

Era horrible todo lo que sucedió y sucede, y es que, con ellos no habrá un sucederá... Porque nadie, ni en los cuentos de hadas, sobrevive a una noche de tormenta, menos de una proveniente de un pueblo montañoso.

"Tengo mucho frío, Gregie." Empezaba a lanzar quejidos su hermanita, acercándose mas la fuente de calor que era Gregory en esos momentos debajo de aquel roble.

"Soy un genio... ¿No lo crees? Pensé en sacarte de ese sitio para llevarte a uno mas seguro... Sin tomar en cuenta la nevada que se aproxima." Río con impotencia, al ver a su hermanita al borde de la hipotermia.

"Si... Eres un maldito genio." Le siguió el juego, permitiéndose lanzar las maldiciones que quisiera.

No era mala idea. Estaban en sus últimos momento de vida, tenían el derecho de decir lo que se les viniera en gana, los tacos que quisieran, por ejemplo.

"Karen... Te contare un cuento, si logras resistirlo hasta la mañana siguiente... Te daré lo que quieras." La niña asintió, sin mucha fuerza, pero con una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro.

 _-Hace mucho tiempo, en un pequeño pueblo alejado, vivían muchas familias en diferentes casas, en cada casa había una familia con una historia mas rica que la otra. Pero, en ese entonces, la historia que consideraban, aun, mas rica, era la de una familia... En su totalidad normal, salvo que esta era pobre. La familia consistía en una mamá, un papá y un hijo mayor. Todo iba bien, tenían sus desplantes, pero se querían. Un día, la mamá se entero que estaba embarazada de otro bebé. Esto alegro mucho al papá y al hijo mayor._

 _Pero, la felicidad poco le duro al papá, al darse cuenta de que el hijo menor... Era rubio con ojos azules. El papá se enojo, pues el era castaño con ojos marrones. Enfurecido, le pregunto a la madre que significaba eso. Ella, a la defensiva, le dijo: "Es tu hijo", provocando un enojo mayor en el papá_.

 _Con el paso del tiempo, la familia se fue desintegrando, hasta el punto de dejar de considerarse como tal._

 _El niño rubio creció bajo los gritos que ambos padres se daban mutuamente, a veces no se gritaban y a veces si. El niño rubio tuvo que crecer con ello, sin la ayuda de nadie, pues ni su hermano lo defendía, colocándose en el lado de su padre._

 _Un mal día, el niño rubio volvía triste a su casa, pues le había ido mal en un examen que había hecho. Su papá, al saber esto, o como poniendo eso de excusa, decidió que la mejor solución era... Matándolo._

 _Pues así fue, sin piedad alguna, el papá le disparó al niño rubio en la frente. Cuando el niño rubio había abierto sus ojos, se dio cuenta que estaba en su cama, como si hubiera sido cosa de un sueño. En su momento pensó que lo fue... Pero, ese suceso se repitió dos veces más; una, cuando estaba caminando por el lago de su pueblo, que de repente el hielo colapso y el se hundió. La segunda, cuando estaba caminado por la acera, siendo cuidadoso en no adentrarse a la carretera con tanta circulación de autos, y ahí fue... Cuando sintió como, mientras unos adolescentes pasaban por su lado, que uno tuvo el descaro y la diversión de arrojarlo a la carretera, creyendo que eso divertiría a los demás. A costa de la fe en la humanidad, el niño rubio escucho como los amigos del que lo empujo, o unos pocos, se reían, mientras moría. Y allí fue, donde supo que hiciera lo que hiciera nunca moriría. Esto ni lo asusto ni lo alegro, su reacción fue; "¿Y ahora... Qué?", desinteresado._

 _Con el paso del tiempo, el niño rubio paso de ser un niño "feliz", pues aun le quedaban esperanzas de que su familia volvería a ser unida, a ser uno sin interés en la vida. Era inmortal, podía hacer lo que quisiera. Y así fue, hizo lo que quizo, aun si eso le provocaba una muerte más a su lista, al menos así se sentía vivo._

 _Mientras estaba atrás de los baños de su escuela, se sintió observado, no le tomo importancia. Podía tratarse de un asesino, secuestrador o lo que sea de esta humanidad, pero al niño rubio no le importaría, de igual forma, sus papás no pagarían por su rescate, y cuando quisiera podía aparecer dormido en su cama, siempre llevaba su pistola de reserva._

 _Durante meses, sintió esa mirada, le estaba cansado, así que, como toda persona "paciente", apuntó con su arma a donde, él creía, provenía la mirada. "Sal, sal de donde quiera que estés, yo cojo con cualquiera, que este bueno, claro." Había dicho, sarcástico, observando como de un arbusto salía un chico azabache, con unos ojos azules como los de el, pero más bajos en tonalidad. "¿Amigo?... ¿Que haces aquí?" Le pregunto, guardando el arma en su bolsillo, acercándose a ver al otro. Este no contesto, se mantuvo en silencio, claro que el niño rubio no se sorprendió, solo se tomo todo eso como una broma. "Oye, amigo. La próxima vez que me quieras gastar una broma... No te tomes tantos meses, ¿quieres?" Pero seguía sin responder, de hecho, ni siquiera levantaba la mirada, y eso desesperaba al niño rubio, tanto, que le levantó la vista, observando esos ojos inexpresivos que poseía el contrario. "No habrá próxima vez" Le había susurrado el niño azabache, mientras se retiraba del lugar, empezando a llorar. Esto desconcertó al niño rubio, tanto, que soñó con el niño azabache durante días y días y días... Hasta que decidió hablar con el. "Y bueno... Me di cuenta que... Me gustas, ¿está bien?... Por eso te espíe." Había soltado repentinamente, al borde del llanto, mientras el niño rubio lo presionaba contra aquel árbol. En vista de lo que había hecho, lo abrazo para intentar consolarlo y detener sus lágrimas. "Shhh, lo... Lo siento... Pero, es que... Nadie me había dicho algo así" Empezó a excusarse, esperando que el niño azabache entendiera._

 _Lo que el niño rubio no sabia, es que el niño azabache también tenía una historia propia. Resulta, que la mamá del niño azabache se había enamorado de él papá de otro niño azabache y, como ellos aun no podían considerarse papás, el niño azabache nació sin papá. La mamá del niño azabache termino con un hombre malo. El hombre era malo porque en ningún momento demostraba, decía o hacia algo para darle cariño al niño azabache, y no porque no fuera su hijo, porque si ese era el caso, entonces la hermanita de él niño azabache tampoco era suya, lo que era curioso, ya que ella era pelirroja como el hombre malo. En fin. Él niño azabache sabia, a la perfección, como se sentía él niño rubio, lo entendía mejor que nadie, si se tomaba el tiempo para pensarlo._

 _Él niño azabache estaba enamorado de él niño rubio, y él niño rubio de él niño azabache. Ambos eran felices juntos, eso era evidente, crecieron juntos, bajo el apoyo de sus amigos. Se querían mucho, por lo que un día decidieron que era momento de ser papás._

 _Él niño rubio y el azabache tuvieron un niño que era identifico al rubio, claro que tenía algunas características de él niño azabache, como la combinación de ambos ojos en los del mismo. Él niño rubio era muy feliz, porque tenía todo lo que siempre había soñado; una familia que lo amara, una persona que lo quisiera y un hijo, pero, lo que más lo hacía sonreír... Era saber que tenía esa familia, de la cual había perdido la esperanza de tener. Ahora, morir si le daba importancia pues, aunque volviera a la vida, estaba la posibilidad de que un buen día no fuera así, y eso... Lo asustaba, y mucho. Decidió dejar de lado todo lo que era su pasado para poder vivir de la mejor manera el presente, dándole paso a un futuro brillante... Pero, luego de cuatro años, él niño rubio se entero que seria papá, de nuevo. Eso también lo alegro mucho, vaya que si. Tanta fue su alegría que decidió que lo mejor seria convivir, aun más, con su familia, pidiendo un tiempo libre en su trabajo._

 _Cuando su nuevo bebé nació él niño rubio casi lloro de la felicidad... Pero algo no le cuadraba bien. "¿Porqué es castaña mi bebé?" Le había preguntado al niño azabache. El doctor, que era su mejor amigo, le dijo que, aveces, los hijos podían adoptar las características de sus abuelitos. Él niño rubio le creyó, pues era su mejor amigo y un gran doctor, además de que el papá del niño rubio era castaño de ojos cafés, por lo cual se lo agradeció de corazón... Sin ver que, más allá de esas palabras, la verdad era... Que su mejor amigo era el verdadero papá de la bebé._

 _Él niño azabache había estado con él mejor amigo de él niño rubio, pues lo había confundido en una fiesta, el cumpleaños de él hijo del mejor amigo del niño rubio. Claro que él niño rubio se entero de esto, solo que fue cuando su hija cumplió cuatro años._

 _Él niño rubio había ido a ver a su mejor amigo, pidiéndole que le dijera los resultados de un examen que se había hecho, pues quería tener un tercer hijo. Su sorpresa fue grande... Al enterarse que era estéril desde hace cinco años por hipertermia, un años más que la edad que su hija tenía de vida. Él niño rubio no reacciono de inmediato, necesito varios minutos para procesar lo que acababa de escuchar, su mejor amigo lo dejo solo en el cuarto, esperando que pudiera despejar sus dudas._

 _Detrás de la puerta, a los lados del cuarto, se escuchaban los gritos de él niño rubio. Cuando él niño rubio volvió a su casa, lo primero que hizo fue guardarse ese tema para el mismo, diciéndole al niño azabache que por ahora no tenían los resultados, que sería la próxima semana._

 _Con el paso de los días hubieron cosas que le dejaron la mente clara. Su hijo tenía un mejor amigo, era el hijo de su mejor amigo. El niño era castaño, razón suficiente para decir que si era hijo de su mejor amigo, tenía los ojos verdes, al igual que el mejor amigo de él niño azabache._

 _Su cara se parecía a la de él mejor amigo de él niño azabache, sin omitir que tenía algunas facciones parecidas a las de su mejor amigo._

 _Ahora, volteaba a ver a su segunda hija. Su hija tenía el cabello del mismo tono que él mejor amigo de su hijo, solo que un poco mas claro que el contrario, su cara parecía tener una combinación de la cara de él niño castaño y él niño azabache. "¿Papá, podemos llevarlo al viaje con nosotros?" Le había preguntado su hijo, mientras señalaba al niño castaño. "Pregúntale a tu mamá" Había contestado cortante, señalando la cocina, donde se encontraba él niño azabache preparando la comida. Su hijo asintió, tomado de la mano al niño castaño, arrastrándolo a la cocina._

 _Luego de ese descubrimiento, él niño rubio se había puesto mal humorado, se enojaba con facilidad al ver a su hija, a su mejor amigo, o al mejor amigo de su hijo. Hasta la idea de que su hijo no fuera suyo llegaba a su mente, se iba y volvía, como si fuera un hecho verdadero, como si no importara la similitud entre ambos._

 _Cansado de tener esa gran duda, decidió, luego de una larga jornada de trabajo, preguntarle de una vez por todas al niño azabache que significaba todo eso._

 _Él niño rubio había actuado por impulso, ver a su hijo, su verdadero hijo, ir hacia el, en son de darle un abrazo, lo ablandaba, lo hacía feliz y contento... Oh, pero... Ver como su "hija" se acercaba a el, con la misma intención que su hijo... Lo enfurecía y lo enojaba, tanto así; que había decidido tirarla al piso antes de eso, reclamándole al niño azabache que sabia toda la verdad_...-

"... Y aquí es... Donde la historia llega a su fin." Finalizó Gregory, viendo como la respiración de su hermana iba disminuyendo conforme pasaban los segundos de haber terminado la historia.

"Es... Muy bonita, Gregie"

"Me la contó mamá... Dice que aun no tiene un final... ¿Cuál crees que... Sea?" Había preguntado con inocencia, ignorando, al igual que su hermana, la trascendencia de la historia.

"Espero... Que sea un final feliz para el niño rubio y el azabache."

Gregory asintió, abrazando con toda la fuerza que le quedaba a su hermana, quitándose el suéter naranja para dárselo a ella. Puede que sea su imaginación, creando un final feliz para ambos pues, a lo lejos, jura poder oír el sonido de los perros de caza, junto con unas voces gritando ambos nombres.

Si le preguntan, él piensa que el mejor final feliz seria uno... Donde su mamá y papá fueran los que vienen corriendo hacia ellos, en lugar de aquellos policías, con perros delante de ellos. Porque él sabe, con toda su experiencia en esa casa, que si son unos tipos cualquiera los que los entreguen devuelta a su hogar, significa que volverán a la misma rutina, significaría que sus papás nunca aprendieron la lección, y que su padre aun los odia por no ser de él.

Gregory quería mucho a Karen, a su mamá y a su papá.

"¡Eh, que están por aquí!"

Gregory se consideraba un buen hermano mayor.

"¡Venga, niños, aguanten!, ¡Ya los llevamos con sus padres!"

A Gregory se le había hecho curioso el aspecto físico de su hermana y el suyo.

"¡Oye!, ¡¿No son los hijos de tu hermano?!"

A Gregory le gustaba cualquier palabra que estuviera tomada de la mano con calidez, amor y cariño.

"¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!, al carajo, ¡Tómalos antes de que se congelen!"

Y la palabra familia era su favorita. Le gustaba pensar que la suya hacia honor de esa palabra, pero no, ni siquiera le llegaba a los talones.

"¿Mamá?"

También, a Gregory le gustaba engañarse, diciéndose a si mismo que, algún día, su familia volvería a ser la misma.

"No, pequeña... Soy yo, tío Stan."

Oh, pero que crédulo fue al pensar todo eso. "Mis papás se quieren, solo están pasando por una etapa difícil", "No importa, lo quiero y el a mí", "Debe recordarle mucho a abuelito"... Y así, puede seguir hasta que la hipotermia domine todo su cuerpo.

A Gregory le hubieran gustado muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida; como que, por ejemplo, sus papás no se volvieran a insultar, golpear y amenazar, para finalizar haciéndolo en cualquier parte de la casa, importándoles un demonio que su hermanita y el pudieran oírlos. También, le hubiera gustado saber como terminaba esa historia.

Si, Gregory aun era muy pequeño para comprender el mundo, pero no tan pequeño como para saber, y comprender, que toda historia tiene final, y la suya había llegado... Ahh, lastima, le hubiera gustado saber la de él niño rubio.

"¡Hey, Stan!, ¡Este ya no respira!"

"¡Llévalo a la ambulancia, rápido!"

...

Karen no tenía todo claro, era normal en una niña de siete años. Pero, había cosas que lograba comprender a la perfección, y disfrutar. A Karen le encantaba jugar con su hermano mayor. Claro que odiaba, como esa vez en la que estaban jugando, y por accidente hizo que se cayera el coche de juguete de Gregory por el desagüe de la calle. Odió con todo su corazón como le tomo más importancia al hecho de que el coche se fue por la alcantarilla, en lugar de que ella se cayó en la carretera, donde pasaba un coche que la paso a traer.

Lo que más odia de esos momentos es que el no recuerde nada en absoluto, como la otra vez; cuando estaban jugando en la casa del árbol y ella se atoro en la cuerda, donde cayó y se ahorcó.

Lo odia, es como si su hermano ignorara ese tipo de incidentes en su vida... Pero, lo que le devuelve la felicidad, y el pensamiento de que su hermano la quiere, es cuando se interpone entre su papá y ella. Porque Karen quiere mucho a su papá, pero no le gusta cuando el llega apestoso y sucio a casa, y más cuando empieza a gritar tacos hacia ambos.

Y, bueno... Uno ya se puede imaginar lo triste que se puso Karen, cuando le dijeron que su hermano mayor había muerto, que su papá iba a ser enviado a la cárcel y que su mamá debía ingresar al hospital unas semanas por daños a su misma salud.

Karen se puso muy triste... Aun más, cuando le dijeron que tenía que irse a vivir con su tío Stan durante un tiempo, en lo que su mamá se recuperaba.

Siempre que se sentía sola, recurría al arma que su papá había tenido oculta, en el fondo de su armario, en donde ni su mamá la pudiera ver. La había encontrado con Gregory un día, mientras ambos jugaban a los soldaditos, cuando Gregory la tomo, le apunto y... ¡Pum! Le disparó. De ese día, solo recuerda haber despertado en su cama, que Gregory se quejaba diciéndole;

"¿Porqué me dejaste jugando solo?", y ella diciéndole lo de siempre;

 _"Solo quería descansar unos minutos"_

Como justo ahora, que se coloca la pistola en la sien, esperando poder dormir un rato y que al despertar... Pueda volver a ver a su familia como antes.

 ** _'Pum'_**

Porque Karen no era torpe, era igual de lista que su hermano mayor, y mucho menos sorda. Ella sabia quien era su padre, lo había escuchado decir de su papá un día que venia apestoso. Comprendía, en cierto modo, el significado de la palabra 'familia'... Y lo único que sabía de esa palabra era que en una familia;

-... conviven entre sí creando un ambiente agradable y cálido, estrechando los lazos sanguíneos o cariñosos que los unen.-

Oh, si... Lo que era la suya no llegaba ni a los talones en ese significado.

Pero no importaba... Porque Karen quería mucho a Gregory, a su mamá y a su papá, y no dudaba... En que volverían a ser una familia feliz, de nuevo.

"¿Papi?"

* * *

¿Te gusto, pinche pajero? Oh, jojojo, claro que no. Da igual, ignora eso. Al que haya adivinado a los personajes... Le doy un aplauso y al que no; ¿Como no pudiste?, te lo puse en bandeja de la plata.


End file.
